Some ShinKido angst
by himeoozora
Summary: Au where they lived in the eighties... Please don't kill me for this, I am still planning to write more fluff later!


**Author's note:** I have no idea where did this come from… It's early in the morning and I just found myself wiring this… It supposed to be a super short headcanon post but it ended up like a full fanfic.

Please don't kill me, I needed some angst for them, too… I hope you guys will like what I wrote… It'd be great if you reviewed and told me what you think! Also, sorry for the grammar issues… I am a bit too tired to fix them right now…

This is a ShinKido Au where they lived in the eighties~ Have fun!

_**{{P.s: I don't own the characters, only the plot.}}**_

…

Her well-power is fading each day with each kick she feels inside of her. It has been the hardest 9 months for the couple, and their suffering is coming to an end soon.

One day, she was settling on the bench in an abandoned grassy area –she always felt comfortable enjoying the sounds of nature, alone. He often comes to check on her every once in awhile, he even hides himself between the bushes just to not interrupt her peaceful time.

None of them could describe how happy they were when they have been told that a baby is going to arrive soon, finally their attempts in the past few years succeed. But, nothing is perfect in this life, even happiness itself.

As months passed, he noticed how 'sick' his wife became. Even though she was eating regularly, her skin was pale, and somehow she's getting even thinner! He thought about backing away, but can he really do that? She's already 5 months pregnant and they can't just kill the baby, not like she'll approve, anyway.

The doctor's visits to their house are frequently happening in the past period. They suggested her many times that they can get rid of the baby, but she always sharply refused, what if they couldn't get a chance like this ever again? She knew that her decision is a life-threatening, but she didn't care, really.

He sighed over the fact that his stubborn wife never changed ever since he met her few years before the marriage. He didn't want to lose her, nor the upcoming child. But if that was her wish, then let it be.

The day had come, and his heart sunk at the sight of the nurse helping her to get inside a room where she can give birth to her child. He gave himself a little while to bring himself together before entering the room that room, it was filled with the whines of his love.

He settled next to her, holding her hand and trying to convince her that everything is going to be okay. He tried to hold it back, he can't cry right now, no matter what...

He had a small conversation with her, trying to distract her from all the pain she felt. This is just getting worse; is she really going to survive that with such a weak body? He had an internal conflict inside him between believing that she's going to survive and they're going to raise their child together, or that she won't... he had no idea what is he going to do without her, she saved his life many times before.

She came from a rich family, and he was a simple worker at their household. They slowly fell in love with each other, causing the family head to try to split them, but after many hard attempts they finally got what they wanted the most. Even if it meant her not being a part of this family anymore, she really didn't care. She wasn't happy in that house, but here, with him, she was.

They lived together in a small house, a small happy house, away from the city and her family specifically. It has been 7 years since their marriage but they couldn't get a child, but now they're about to. It was mostly her desire to have kids, playing around in their farm.

He didn't really care about that part so much, but now, her wish is going to take her away from him, why is that happening? All what they wished for is a simple happy life...

She released another scream as she pushed harder. Her grip on his hand tightened as they heard the first cry of their child. She reached an arm towards the nurse that was holding her child. She asked her to see how they looked like. The nurse hesitated a bit before handing the newborn.

She raised her tired body to have a better look. "She's beautiful." She mumbled, her weak voice is barely noticeable. He nodded. The nurse took the baby from her mother's arms, telling them that she needs to be cleaned. Kido frowned in progress.

She fell back on the bed, tired eyes staring at the ceiling. She felt a hand reaching hers and squashing it. It was his, her husband's. A small smile tugged her lips as he did so.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, good~ I feel as if I can eat a horse right now!" She laughed weakly. He knew that she was stalling; it was just a matter of time until her body breaks down.

"I see..." he murmured. He reached a hand under her head to raise it a bit. He pressed his lips on her cold forehead skin. Then, he slowly and carefully returned her to her former position. "You're going to be okay..."

"I know I can't..." once again, she offered a kind smile as her hand reached his cheek."I knew I wasn't going to make it, anyway. Even if we got rid of the baby, I still wouldn't live long... I just," she coughed. "I just didn't want to leave you alone in this world, not again." She felt a few tear-drops streaming down her cheeks, but she kept her smiley face as it is.

Seeing her crying didn't help him holding back anymore, he buried his head on her chest and finally released himself. The hand that was on his cheek now is patting on his head. "It's okay... I'll be always looking at both of you from up there... I just know that you'll take a good care of her..." she paused as if she just remembered something important. "And, don't let my family take her away... I don't want her to suffer what I've been through before, too..." He wiped his tears with his sleeve then he gazed at her. He nodded slowly.

"I am just happy that I could live all these years with you, even if they were short, I can't imagine myself having a better life than the one I got with you, inside this house... please, don't make this sad face. Please smile, for me?" Her request was a bit hard right now. He gazed to the side before pressing his lips against hers; this could possibly be their last kiss ever. As they pulled back the nurse brought the child to them once again after it was cleaned properly.

She hugged her child tightly, wondering what kind of a name they shall call her. "I think... Ayaka would fit her perfectly… pink cheeks... and soft skin..." she spoke, handing the baby to her husband. "It fits her, don't you think?"

He carefully held the newborn between his arms. Oh just how similar she was to her mother, at least he got something to remember her with. "Yes. I think it does..." he admired how pure the child in between his arms was. _'Just like her mother... in the day I first met her... the same day my heart got stolen...'_ He didn't feel himself smiling afterward.

He gazed at his wife; he wanted to tell how much she looked like her. He wanted to assure her that he's going to protect her with his life, but it was too late. His wife is now lying on the bed, closing her eyes and not breathing anymore.

"I am sorry for your lost..." the doctor's hand reached to pat on his shoulder.

He can't remember anything after that; his sight was hung on his wife's dead body. She looked as if she was sleeping; he couldn't believe she's actually gone... forever. She was smiling, she looked really satisfied. At least he can make sure that she died happy, but what about him, now?

Both the doctor and the nurse left the room to give him some space, alone. As he made sure that no one is around him anymore, he let out a loud sob, releasing everything inside of him. He loved her so much, why did she have to leave so early?

He hugged Ayaka tightly as he cried; planning how is he going to keep moving on to take care of his daughter as what he promised his deceased wife.


End file.
